The present disclosure relates to sets of contacts maintained for numerous organizations. In particular, it relates to methods and systems for searching and/or browsing large sets of contacts with quick response times.
Document management requires improved techniques to provide access to large data sets in short time periods. For example, some services may maintain profiles and contacts information for more than 1 million hosted domains. A very large domain data set may include profiles and contacts that exceed 200 million. A very large set of profiles and contacts may exceed 1 billion items. A large data set may be smaller than this, but in any such case the process of searching through a contact list or set of profiles may be extremely slow.